pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Finny, Elizabeth’s Ninja Dragonet
About Ninja Dragonet gave Elizabeth a green Ninja Dragonet to have of her own. She prefers the name Finny rather than Ninja Dragonet. She is also revealed to be Ninja Dragonet's offspring. The Hybrid tried to deny this at first, but then admitted it. Appearance Finny looks just like Bubbles, except she's green, has freckles, and is smaller. She looks exactly like Finny from Splash and Bubbles, but like Bubbles, she has Greninja parts. Since she wasn't created in a lab, she must have inherited her Hybrid appearance from her mom. Like Dragonet, she transforms into her Hybrid state in a way similar to Meloetta turning into its Pirouette Form: her tongue wraps around her head as she spins around, her fins "poof" into arms, her two shurikens appear and she claps 3 times like Meloetta. She perfected it in A Hybrid-In-Training! Personality Finny, like Elizabeth’s Rotom, was abused. Finny’s father abused her, leading to him and Dragonet's breakup. After the breakup, she's grateful she had a chance to leave the situation. She considers Elizabeth to be her new mom and her Pokémon to be her new family. She appears to suffer from PTSD and is easily scared. Finny has the ability to use ordinary Water-type moves in addition to mucus, unlike her mom, who has mucus replace the water. Similar to her mom, she can switch between her normal and Hybrid states, but cannot control shadows. As shown in Finny's Nightmare, she occasionally has vivid flashbacks of her father abusing her, making her terrified. This sometimes happens during battles, which makes her scream and run back to Elizabeth. Best friends: Manaphy. Favorite food: Roasted almonds. She loves almonds, as shown in An Almond Maniac! She is also terrified of Ultra's Chandelure and screams at the top of her lungs for her mom to do something if she sees it. Her speaking voice, instead of sounding like Finny from Splash and Bubbles, is a squeaky, high-pitched voice like Rotom. However, her singing voice sounds exactly like Finny from Splash and Bubbles. Her personality is happy-go-lucky and very childish. She is very easily scared and won't hesitate to scream loudly for her mom and Elizabeth, sometimes at random times, when she randomly has flashbacks of her father due to her PTSD. Normally, Finny is an extremely shy Pokémon and will hide from strangers because of her tragic past. Whenever a stranger comes, she usually runs to Elizabeth's room and hides under the bed or hides behind Elizabeth or Dragoneet. Brine shrimp are one of her favorite foods besides almonds and she'll whine from across the house if she doesn't get them right away. Due to her past and her anxiety, Finny is unable to sleep well without her mom. She is afraid that Team Rocket or her dad are going to come in through the window and kidnap her in the middle of the night, so she only feels safe when her mom sleeps next to her. Like her mom, she can learn every Pokémon move. She also loves pop songs, especially "Lost Boy" and "Baby Shark." She has those songs stuck in her head. She appears to be fascinated with poop and pooping, like all babies, as shown in Anatomy of an Object. She doesn't understand that not everybody likes to listen to childish poop jokes, so she often ends up being annoying even though she doesn't mean to. In Five Nights with Elizabeth Storybook (Game) Finny stays inside of the fish tank and will constantly run to the Living Room. The player must shut off the TV so she doesn’t see them. Otherwise, they will be jumpscared. In Five Nights with Elizabeth Storybook 2 Finny will pretend to be minding her own business inside the fishtank and jumpscares the player. She screams for Elizabeth and Dragonet to help her kill the player. Game Over Screen: Finny is gagging at the sight of her mom drinking Samantha’s blood and pukes. Her quiz Link: Finny Quiz In Battle for Victory She was elminated for attacking Four with Water Shuriken and then covering her team’s art with mud she fell in. History Finny was one of the offspring of Ninja Dragonet and a male Dragonet. She was born prior to A Hybrid's Gift in a dark cave. To protect her baby, Dragonet kept Finny hidden and didn't tell anyone about her for her safety. However, the parents got into a heated argument that led to a divorce. The male grabbed one of the kids and ran off. Dragonet grabbed Finny and ran the other way. Finny has had nightmares of this moment that still haunts her. Dragonet is going through an emotional sickness that she can’t forget. She gave Finny to Elizabeth to take care of. Finny considers Elizabeth and her friends to be her new family. In Finny’s First Battle, she enjoyed being with Manaphy and Phione in their fish tank. In Dragonet‘s Rampage, she runs off, blaming Elizabeth for putting her mom in a coma. Elizabeth tried to tell her otherwise, but she didn’t listen. Elizabeth deeply misses her and wants her back. She eventually came back in Finny Returns! ''after they reconnected. In ''A Sick Fish! she was among those who took care of her mom when she had a cold. In Finny In Danger, she was captured by Team Rocket and Elizabeth had to get her back. In Finny's Nightmare, she had a nightmare of her parents divorcing and screamed for Elizabeth and her mom because she was terrified. The nightmare revealed her dad often cursed at her and once even smashed a bookshelf on her. In A Hybrid-In-Training!, ''she perfected her Hybrid state with help from her mom. In Finny Saves Her Mommy, she had to go after Team Rocket after they kidnapped her mom. In ''A Mother And Daughter Hostage, ''Team Rocket kidnapped her and threatened to kill her if her mom didn't give herself up. Her mom let herself be captured to save her, but she had been severely burned from being electrocuted by Team Rocket. In ''Baby Hybrid and the Drone, she had enough of the Xenomorph and killed it with her blade before cremating it with Flamethower. However, the whole thing was a dream. In A Big Fish Fight, she stabbed Rotom and left it in critical condition after they got into an argument. She was afraid her mom was going to be mad and tried to hide the whole thing, not wanting to know what would happen if she found out. Classic Mode: A Childish Fight Finny‘s Classic Mode has her facing opponents who act like or are children, referencing her eternally being 1 month old. In the final round, she is put in a one-on-one showdown with her mommy’s serpent form. Relationships Elizabeth Finny considers Elizabeth to be her new family and the two are great friends. Dragonet Being her mom, the two of them are close and Finny is often seen sleeping next to her at night. Whenever she's scared or upset, she screams for her mom and Dragonet comes quickly. She usually refers to Dragonet as "mommy." Her mom is very protective of her and will protect her at all costs, even if it means putting herself in danger. She usually doesn't know what to do if confronted anyways, so she's helpless unless her mom protects her. Xenomorph Finny is scared of the Xenomorph and tries to avoid it at all costs. Manaphy Manaphy and Finny hang out a lot and are best friends. [[Gordon's Emboar (Storybook)|'Gordon's Emboar']] Finny is scared of Emboar due to his huge size. She always hides behind her mom when he approaches. Known moves * Hydro Pump * Mucus Shuriken * Water Shuriken * Flamethrower * Thunderbolt * Solar Beam * String Shot * Mucus Pump Nicknames * Little green idiot: Used by Dratini when she's annoyed with her childishness. * Baby Hybrid: Used in the same way as referring to a Pokémon by their species name. * Sick Bubbles: A derogatory term. Comes from the fact she's green and looks like Bubbles when she's sick. * The wimpy baby Dragonet: Team Rocket calls her this, since she isn't very strong compared to her mom. * Rotom/Castform 2.0: Referring to her happy-go-lucky, childish personality, which can sometimes be annoying. * Baby Shark: She hates this term. Comes from the fact she loves to listen to and sing Baby Shark nonstop, to the other's annoyance. Gallery Dragonet's Real Appearance.jpg|Finny and Dragonet Wolf-I-Fied_Finny.png|Finny as a Fish-Wolf in Wolf-I-Fied (Storybook). Finny and almonds.png|Finny and her love of almonds. Hybrid_Finny.png|Finny’s Hybrid state. Finny and her mommy.png|Finny with her mommy. Trivia * She is based on Finny, a recurring character from Splash and Bubbles. The only differences are that Bubbles is her mother and not just her friend, she has a different voice, and she is a Hybrid. * She is eternally 1 month old. Category:Pokémon Storybook Series Category:Elizabeth's Pokemon Category:Fictional Pokémon Characters Category:Female Pokémon Category:Water-type Pokémon Category:Dark-type Pokémon Category:Characters based on other characters from other media Category:Nicknamed Pokémon Category:Baby Pokémon Category:Young